


Pastimes

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's not gay.  He just lets Jensen suck his cock sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the lj spnkink-meme (http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67017.html?thread=21140425).

Jared isn't gay. He likes women, likes how they feel, likes how they smell. He loves it when they're small, so he can pick them up and put them anywhere he wants while he sinks into soft, wet warmth. He likes blowjobs, though, too, and he isn't too picky in how they come.

Now Jensen, Jensen's gay. Jensen loves bulging muscles and thick dick and some guy holding him in place and telling him to take it. Jensen loves sucking cock—the bigger the better—and he's pretty damn good at it, too. He's got a wicked little tongue flick and can deep throat like a champ, just sucks it down, happy as can be. He's better than any woman Jared's ever convinced to go down on him. 

It works for them. Jensen because he's a needy little cocksucker, all cranky and pent-up if he doesn't have a dick regularly shoved into him somehow, and Jared because, well, because Jared likes blowjobs, especially when they come from a mouth as pretty and talented as Jensen's. Jared's big enough to keep Jensen happy, too, and invested enough not to blab to the papers, so, all around, it's a good deal.

They don't do it every day. Sometimes Jensen doesn't need it or want it and sometimes Jared's got a girl he's seeing that does it for him. It's those in-between times, though, that strike like lightning. Jared will be feeling a bit on edge, looking to blow off some steam, or even just bored and looking for something to do and he'll glance over across the set at Jensen and they'll be on the same page. Jensen will do that little lip-biting thing of his, the one that lets Jared know how ready Jensen is to have something in his mouth. It never fails to turn Jared on right then and there because he knows that during the next break, they're totally going to be in one of the trailers and Jensen's going to be on his knees, desperate for Jared's cock and Jared's going to have gag himself to keep quiet.

Then there are the times like now, where they're home, just chilling on the couch with some beers. It's Sunday and there's not a whole lot to do but watch the game and Jared's only half into it. The remains of a pizza is sitting on the table, only one greasy slice left in the box and Jared left it because he didn't want to seem like a pig but he's wondering if he should go pick it up because Jensen left it ages ago and it's cold now.

He goes to get up but Jensen stops him with a hand on his thigh and there's just no mistaking that, not when Jensen slides over to cup Jared's rapidly growing cock. "Yeah?" Jared asks. He spreads his legs, giving Jensen more room, and Jensen gives Jared all the answer he needs by going to the floor. Jared groans and fumbles with his fly, dragging it down and stripping off his jeans before they're in the way.

Jensen breathes, deep and slow, his face in Jared's crotch. Jared doesn't understand the appeal, but he doesn't mind. Jensen does this sometimes, taking his time, and working himself up, getting excited by the thought. Jared cups Jensen's head and holds him there because he knows it gets Jensen hot. Jensen's got a thing for being handled and Jared's happy to oblige; he likes to handle. Jensen shudders and moves his lips against Jared's cock, his tongue flicking out to wet Jared's boxers. He does it again and again, small little licks like a cat. It's enough to nearly drive Jared insane.

Unable to keep himself still, Jared reaches down and pulls himself out of his underwear, holding it out so that Jensen can put them both out of their misery. "Here," he says, "take it. Take it, take it, take…" He rolls his hips, shoving his dick against Jensen's face, exhaling as it slides over Jensen's cheek and his eyebrow, leaving a wet trail on Jensen's skin. Jensen makes a soft, pleading noise, then tilts his head to run his lips up Jared's dick. They're wet and plush, like a girl's, and Jared can't wait until they're stretching around his dick. He's going to fuck the shit out of Jensen's mouth and he tells Jensen as much.

Jensen drops his teasing and moves to the head of Jared's cock, swallowing the tip, pausing just long enough to lick off the precome and then moving down. At this angle, he can only accommodate part of Jared but he tries. He wraps his left hand around the base of Jared's cock, squeezing and moving upwards to meet his mouth. His eyes are closed and Jared can tell that he's already mostly gone, that Jensen's other hand is probably snaking between his legs. It's okay, because when Jensen starts sucking, Jared's just about to the moon, too.

Jensen's mouth glides up and down Jared's cock, working him smooth and steady, and Jared tilts his head back and closes his eyes. His hands stay on Jensen's head, mostly just along for the ride, but every now and then they tighten and hold Jensen still while Jared's hips take up the rhythm. Jensen whimpers each time, no doubt getting off on the idea that Jared's fucking him and there's nothing that he can do about it because he'd confessed, once, after a bottle of Jack, that that was one of his biggest fantasies. When Jared lets him go, there's only a second of hesitation before Jensen's picking up the slack again.

Fingers swipe over Jared's balls from time to time, gently rolling them and then slipping back to press a knuckle behind them. They tease about going to his ass but never do because, straight or not, a few soft touches on his prostate and Jared will lose it without meaning to. The first time they found that out, Jensen nearly choked on the come. 

They stay like that for what seems like hours, Jared lost in the feeling of hot, wet suction and Jensen pleasure-drunk on cock. His orgasm starts slowly, Jensen deliberately throttling him back, trying to make him last. Jensen edges Jared away from climax again and again until every muscle in Jared's body feels like a rubber band stretched too tight and ready to snap. His balls draw in close and the next time that Jensen tries to pull away, leave him hanging, Jared grips him tight and forces him to stay. He thrusts forward again and again, using Jensen's mouth and Jensen chokes, fighting back before finally letting it happen. He sees stars when he comes, pinpricks of light exploding behind his eyes and he rocks upward, his body arching off the couch while Jensen eagerly swallows. It's heaven.

There's cheering in the background when he comes down and it takes Jared a minute to realize that it's not for him. He slumps bonelessly on the couch, sated, his body thrumming, and opens his eyes. Jensen's still on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. There's a spot of white in the corner but Jensen's tongue makes quick work of it. "Jesus," Jared murmurs. If he focuses on Jensen's lips—just his lips and his tongue—he can fool himself into thinking that Jensen's a girl. He's found, though, that, over the years, he doesn't really care all that much anymore. Jensen is Jensen and this is just something that they do.

He doesn't offer Jensen a hand or anything like that. Jared's not gay and Jensen's undoubtedly taken care of himself anyway. He just sits back and enjoys the afterglow, not even caring that his cock is still hanging out. Sure enough, when Jensen stands up to tuck himself back in his jeans, he's soft. Jared smirks as Jensen curses, complaining about the mess on the floor, and doesn't do a damn thing about it. Jensen cleans it up with a few paper towels and when he comes back, he's got two more beers and the last slice of pizza.

"Hey," Jared says, frowning as Jensen takes a bite.

"Shut the fuck up," Jensen casually replies and hands him a beer. Like that, they're back to watching the game, though Jared's about as interested in it as he was before.

Jared's not gay but he is wondering if he can get Jensen to suck his cock again soon.


End file.
